1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to key identifier systems, and more particularly to systems for utilizing electronic means for identifying a key blank functionally compatible with an unknown key for use in key duplicating operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,409 (Heredia) discloses a mechanical key identifier to perform a sequentially-related series of tasks which ultimately allows an operator to select a key blank functionally compatible with an unknown key. While this prior art system can be fabricated at a relatively low cost and is highly reliable, it requires at least a limited amount of operator training and a meaningful amount of time both on the part of the key cutting machine operator as well as on the part of the customer.